Unimaginable Destiny
by Cha KristaFer
Summary: Menghindari dan berusaha melupakan, nyatanya Sakura bahkan tetap saja dapat terkejar oleh pria itu. Segala sentuhan dan daya pikat. Menyerang dan bertahan. Uchiha Sasuke tak menyangka akan sesulit itu memperbaiki segalanya. / "Kau tidak tahu yang sesungguhnya." / "Kupastikan kau kembali padaku."


**UNIMAGINABLE DESTINY**

 **This fanfict is mine**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: M**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Warning: Typo(s), misstypo(s), ada bahasa non baku, lime entah chapter ke berapa kalo jadi muncul, etc.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-o0o-**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, kamu langsung pergi dari ruangan setelah _meeting_ selesai tanpa basa-basi dengan mereka dulu atau menunggu mereka keluar? Itu tidak sopan, Sakura," tanya Ino heran, kedua kelopak matanya mengedip beberapa kali seakan ia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya. Bola matanya melirik Hinata yang duduk di sebelahnya, wajah manis nan polosnya terpaku bagai patung karena terkejut juga.

"Tentu saja, memang apa yang harus dilakukan kembali? Untuk apa aku menunggu dia?" kilah Saura sembari menyesap _ice_ _vanilla_ _latte_ miliknya yang telah tersisa setengah.

"Bukan hanya dia yang berada di sana tapi ada orang lain. Mereka itu klien kamu, Saku," cecar Ino berdecak pelan, "nanti bagaimana kalau mereka tidak senang dengan sikapmu yang juga menunjukkan _image_ perusahaan kalian sehingga mengakibatkan batalnya kontrak itu, hm?"

"Tenang saja, Ino sayang. Mereka tidak akan membatalkan kontrak kerja itu. Perusahaanku sudah sangat terpercaya. Mereka pasti akan sangat menyesal kalo tidak bisa mengikat kerjasama. Ada si Sasori juga yang tadi masih bisa menemani mereka," ujar Sakura penuh percaya diri, seringaian kecil terbentuk di wajah cantiknya. "sebagai atasan tentu dia sangat berguna untuk mengatasi hal seperti ini."

"Lagipula ... dia juga pasti memanfaatkan keadaan ini untuk lebih sering bertemu denganku," lanjutnya gamang dengan nada semakin pelan. Raut wajahnya pun berubah sedikit tegang. Aura dingin mendadak melingkupi meja kecil itu.

"Hei, hei. Sudah biarkan saja orang itu mau berbuat apa. Yang terpenting kamu sudah siap sehingga tidak akan ada celah lagi untuk dipermainkan seperti dulu," ucap Ino menenangkan, wanita berwajah khas blasteran Jepang - Perancis itu memandang sahabat baiknya sedari kuliah selembut mungkin.

Sakura menghembuskan napasnya sekeras mungkin. Menganggap dengan cara ini emosinya turut larut dan terbuang bersama udara kotor entah kemana. Dibantu oleh Hinata yang kini hanya mampu mengelus punggung Sakura lembut.

"Benar. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Akan kubuktian jika aku bukanlah gadis polos yang ia kenal."

Sakura kembali membentuk raut wajah datar dengan seringaian kecil sebagai penghias.

.

.

.

.

.

Haruno Sakura. Wanita cantik yang merupakan salah satu pemilik wajah yang mampu membuat kaum hawa iri memandangnya. Garis wajah tegas menyiratkan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, iris mata berwarna hijau yang memancarkan kecerdasan dan bentuk bibir yang sangat _kissable_ mampu menghipnotis siapa saja yang memandangnya.

Sakura kini melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya, dimana otot kakinya terasa tegang dan sakit menuju _lift_ yang akan mengantarnya menuju apartemennya. Ia memijat tengkuknya asal sambil menunggu pintu _lift_ terbuka. Kedua matanya terpejam sesaat saat menguap—tak kuasa menahan kantuk. Memang waktu telah menunjukkan setengah dua belas malam. Hari ini Sakura lembur karena banyaknya pekerjaan.

Ketika pintu _lift_ terbuka, Sakura segera melangkah masuk tanpa mempedulikan sekitar. Ia langsung menekan tombol yang akan mengantarkannya menuju lantai lima belas, di mana kamar apartemennya berada. Saat pintu bergerak menutup, tanpa disadarinya ada seorang pria tengah berdiri tepat di depannya tak jauh dari _lift_ berada, memperhatikan segala gerak-geriknya sedari awal ia memasuki lobi gedung.

Ketika suara dengungan mesin terdengar semakin samar, barulah pria itu berjalan santai mendekati _lift_. Seulas senyuman tipis terpahat di wajah tampannya.

"Hn. Aku tutup, ia sudah pergi," ucapnya sambil menutup saluran telpon pada ponselnya yang sejak tadi melekat di tangan kanan dan telinganya. Memasukkannya kembali pada saku jas yang membalut tubuh tegapnya. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah kunci yang sangat dikenalinya sebagai pembuka salah satu ruangan di bangunan ini. Kunci bertuliskan nomor 154.

"Kau tidak akan bisa lari kembali, Sayang."

Kemudian pria itu memasuki kembali _lift_ yang telah kosong, senyumannya kini berubah menjadi sebuah seringaian khas pria itu. Senyuman mematikan yang mampu meluluhkan hati dan pikiran setiap yang melihatnya. Memabukkan namun penuh tipu daya.

.

.

.

Sakura memasuki apartemennya dengan sedikit terhuyung, kepalanya tiba-tiba saja merasa sangat sakit. Ia membuka pintu yang bertuliskan nomor 155 itu secepat kilat.

"Sial! Migrain lagi," decaknya kesal.

Tanpa membuang waktu ia segera melepas sepatu, melemparkan tas kerjanya asal ke atas sofa di ruang tamu dan segera berlari ke dapur. Ia mengambil obat migrain yang selalu tersedia di samping lemari es, kemudian menenggak tablet peredanya dengan segelas air putih.

"Ck. Pasti gara-gara tadi," umpatnya lagi.

Setelah itu, ia berjalan perlahan menuju kamar tidurnya sambil memegang kepalanya yang semakin menjadi-jadi sakitnya. Wanita berusia 25 tahun itu terduduk di pinggir ranjangnya. Dengan susah payah ia melepaskan pakaian kantornya; blazer, blouse serta rok ketat sedikit di atas lutut telah tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

Kini gadis pemilik tubuh sintal yang mampu membuat kejantanan para pria menegang seketika itu hanya terbungkus oleh dua kain penutup tubuhnya. Itu pun tak bertahan lama karena ia telah melepaskan penutup atasnya. Sakura memang tidak menyukai tidur dengan menggunakan bra. Kulitnya yang putih bersih mulai merasakan sejuknya udara dari _air conditioner_ yang terpasang. Sedikit menghilangkan rasa tidak nyaman pada dirinya yang terus berkeringat semenjak tadi.

Tanpa perlu mengenakan gaun tidurnya, Sakura memilih langsung memasuki selimut tebalnya dan merebahkan kepalanya yang sudah sangat ingin diistirahatkan. Efek dari obat yang diminumnya pun telah bekerja, sehingga Sakura tertidur begitu saja dengan lengan kanan menutupi keningnya.

Setidaknya wanita itu tidak perlu merasakan sakit kepalanya akibat campuran dari emosi tinggi, ketakutan dan kebingungan dalam waktu yang bersamaan pada hari ini.

.

.

.

Keesokkan paginya, Sakura terbangun dalam keadaan lebih segar. Kepalanya pun terasa ringan sehingga ia mampu membuka mata pada jam bangun normalnya tanpa perlu adanya weker.

Setelah melakukan peregangan sekilas, Sakura bergegas membersihkan diri di kamar mandi. Dua puluh menit kemudian, wanita dengan tinggi 165 cm itu telah selesai. Masih dengan menggunakan _bathrobe_ ia melangkah mendekati meja riasnya.

Sakura menatap _figure_ dirinya, ia dapat melihat kesempurnaan fisik bagi seorang perempuan. Ia tersenyum kecil mengetahui itu, bangga akan anugerah Tuhan yang diberikan padanya tanpa perlu bersusah payah membentuk. Namun, tak lama senyuman itu menghilang.

"Tidak, aku tak sesempurna itu," lirihnya.

Telapak tangan kanannya terarah menyapu permukaan kaca, bergerak menutupi bayangan dada kirinya.

"Tak ada manusia yang sempurna. Termasuk **dirimu** Haruno Sakura." Penekanan tiap suku katanya terdengar berat untuk diucapkan oleh bibir mungilnya. Telapak tangannya bergerak meremas angin, menganggap ia dapat menghancurkan jantung bayangannya.

Setelah beberapa saat, Sakura tersadar dari pikiran kosongnya. "Dasar bodoh. Buang-buang waktu saja," gerutunya.

Sakura mendesah pelan, ia tidak menyukai keadaan dirinya sekarang ini. Merasa seperti manusia brengsek yang pekerjaannnya marah-marah tak jelas.

"Pasti karena pria itu," bantahnya pada diri sendiri.

Kemudian ia segera mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk merias dirinya, mempersiapkan diri untuk ke kantor. Setelah itu, ia beranjak dari ruangan yang telah mengurungnya semalaman. Sedikit berpikir akan sarapan apa untuk membangkitkan _mood_ -nya pagi ini sambil berjalan ke arah dapur.

Sepertinya bubur gandum beserta segelas susu _full cream_ cukup mengganjal perutnya sementara waktu. Makanan manis memang sangat diperlukannya. Sakura sedang tidak ingin sarapan yang terlalu berat seperti nasi. Hidup sendiri di kota besar memang mengharuskannya terampil dalam urusan rumah tangga. Tidak mungkin bukan jika dirinya harus selalu membeli makanan cepat saji? Yah, walaupun terkadang sarapan paginya lebih sering yang instan seperti sekarang.

Setelah memastikan semuanya siap, Sakura segera keluar dari apartemennya. Mengendarai mobil pribadinya menembus jalanan Konoha yang terkenal akan arus lalu lintasnya yang padat.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul delapan kurang tiga menit saat ia memasuki gedung kantor di mana ia berkarir sejak 4 tahun yang lalu. Dimulai saat ia menapaki lantai gedung itu, setiap orang yang berlalu lalang melewati dirinya pasti menyapanya. Ya, Sakura memang terkenal akan keramahannya. Hari ini ia lebih banyak memberikan senyuman sebagai jawaban salam.

Sakura bergegas memasuki ruangannya, berkas-berkas telah menumpuk di salah satu sisi meja kerjanya. Sebagai seorang karyawan dengan posisi penting dari sebuah perusahaan nasional yang bergerak di bidang kontraktor dan _interior_ _design_ , tentu saja menumpuknya pekerjaan seperti itu merupakan hal biasa. Asistennya Matsuri bahkan sudah mulai memberitahu beberapa jadwal penting hari ini. Sakura bersyukur dalam hati ia tidak akan bertemu dengan klien barunya itu untuk sementara waktu.

Ia baru saja melihat-lihat berkas yang akan ditanganinya sambil berdiri, pinggulnya sedikit menyender pada pinggir meja kerjanya. Namun saat ia baru saja fokus, tiba-tiba saja pintu ruangannya terbuka lebar dengan kasarnya.

Sakura mengernyitkan keningnya menatap sesosok pria yang sangat tidak asing baginya. _Partner_ kerja yang merangkap sebagai atasannya. Putra dari pemilik perusahaan tempat kerjanya bernaung.

"Ada apa, Sasori- _kun_? Pagi-pagi sudah ribut," tanya Sakura tenang.

Pria yang dipanggil Sasori itu sudah berdiri di depannya sambil bersidekap.

"Sakura sayang ... kemarin kenapa kamu pergi begitu saja? Kamu kan sebagian besar yang meng- _handle_ proyek kita. Untung saja tuan Uchiha itu tidak marah. Padahal tatapan yang dilayangkannya padamu saaat kau pergi kemarin sungguh sangat tajam. Namun setelah itu ia hanya terdiam seperti biasa, berwajah datar. Tapi anehnya aura yang aku rasakan setelahnya terasa semakin membaik, seakan-akan ia sedang bergembira. Menyeramkan." Akasuna Sasori menegur bawahannya atas sikapnya yang sangat tidak biasa sambil sesekali merinding saat mengingat raut wajah sang klien. Perkataan sang atasan sama persis dengan apa yang diucapkan sahabat-sahabatnya kemarin.

Terang saja kali ini Sasori protes. Setahu pria berkacamata itu, _partner_ kerjanya yang satu ini sangatlah profesional. Tidak pernah mencampuradukkan masalah pribadi dengan pekerjaan. Dengan sekali analisa, Sasori sedikit mengerti jika Sakura mempunyai hubungan—yang entah apa itu—dengan sang klien baru mereka. Ia jadi penasaran juga hal apa yang membuat wanita cantik itu berubah kemarin.

Sakura bergumam tak jelas menanggapi Sasori. Tangannya sibuk membolak-balikkan lembar demi lembar berkas yang tertata dalam sebuah map.

"Sakura!" Sasori berseru gemas.

" _Hai_ , Sasori- _sama_. Aku minta maaf untuk kejadian kemarin. Aku sadar bahwa itu bukanlah tindakan yang pantas."

Sasori menghembuskan napasnya pelan, mengacak rambutnya sesaat. "Aku sebenarnya sudah tidak terlalu bermasalah. Tapi besok saat bertemu dengan tuan Uchiha, Kau harus meminta maaf padanya. Dia salah satu klien penghasil profit terbesar untuk kita. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya lepas begitu saja."

Sakura tak menanggapi permintaan Sasori untuk mengucapkan maaf pada pria itu. _Mood_ -nya kembali memburuk seketika.

"Saku. Kau mendengarkan apa yang aku katakan barusan?"

"AIsh~ Iya! Aku mendengarkanmu, Tuan Akasuna yang terhormat," sahut Sakura yang mendorong punggung Sasori agar berbalik menuju pintu, "Sudah, lebih baik urus pekerjaanmu sendiri. Tenang saja, semuanya akan selesai dengan baik."

"Tapi—"

"Jadi sekarang sudah tidak percaya sama kemampuanku, hm?"

"Bukan begitu, Saku. Oke, aku percaya," ujar Sasori cepat-cepat melihat Sakura memberikan delikan tajamnya. Terkadang Sasori merasa kehilangan harga dirinya jika berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Aku tinggal dulu, itu jangan lupa dilihat _draft_ revisi proposal pembangunan hotelnya Tuan Kabuto," tambahnya sebelum menutup pintu ruangan Sakura.

Sedangkan Sakura sendiri menatap datar pintu tertutup itu.

"Minta maaf?"

Sakura terdiam sesaat, merenungkan apa yang harus dilakukannya nanti benar atau tidak. Bibirnya mengerucut kecil kala berpikir, batinnya kurang menyetujui keputusannya tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk kecil.

"Kurasa tidak apa, ini kan urusan pekerjaan," gumamnya meyakinkan diri sendiri.

Kini Sakura tengah menyeruput kopi hitamnya, memandang _liquid_ hitam itu dengan ekspresi seakan-akan aku-benci-kafein. Padahal faktanya dia sangat menyukai minuman wajibnya tiap bekerja.

'Mungkin aku harus mulai mengganti dengan teh,' pikir Sakura entah mengapa tiba-tiba memikirkan efek buruk dari kopi.

Kepala merah muda itu mendadak kacau.

Setelah itu sepanjang hari Sakura disibukkan oleh pekerjaannya seperti biasa.

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, Sakura berdecak kesal karena ia harus lembur lagi. Untunglah hanya sampai jam segini sehingga masih bisa buru-buru pulang dan segera makan malam. Sungguh malas rasanya jika harus menyantap makanan di kantor sepi seperti ini sendirian. Yah, lagipula siapa juga yang masih mau berada di kantor kalau bukan karena tugas _extra_?

Pintu ruangannya yang sengaja ia biarkan terbuka lebar kini menampilkan Sasori dan beberapa rekan kerjanya yang lain.

"Yooo, Saku! Kita _dinner_ bareng-bareng yuk. Mumpung sudah pada selesai semua nih," ajak Kiba, salah satu jajaran pria tampan dalam perusahaannya itu memang _hobby_ berpetualang setiap malam menjelang. Walau ia terlihat _badbo_ _y_ begitu namun ia merupakan karyawan dengan tingkat kreatifitas yang sangat diperlukan perusahaannya. Karena itu pula ia termasuk pemilik jam kerja dengan intensitas cukup tinggi.

"Kurasa hari ini tidak. Lelah sekali," keluh Sakura sambil menatap malas Kiba dan lainnya.

Ia masih tetap mempertahankan posisi duduknya di kursi kesayangannya yang sesungguhnya sudah terasa panas karena sudah berjam-jam melekat di situ. Ia lagi malas rasanya jika harus mengikuti jejak Kiba. Sudah dipastikan mereka akan _dinner_ di salah satu klub malam mewah yang juga memiliki makanan super lezat.

"Ohh... ayo lah, Saku. Sebelum besok kita mulai kerja ekstra keras lagi," bujuk Kiba, pria pecinta hewan itu mencoba menarik lengan Sakura agar bangkit dari kursinya.

"Tenang saja. Kita pake _private room_ kok, jadi diusahain tidak akan ada yang pulang dalam keadaan mabuk," rayu Shino, salah seorang pria yang sudah seperti saudara kembarnya Kiba. Bukan dalam hal wajah namun dalam hal bersenang-senang. Pria berkacamata minus itu tak jauh berbeda pula dalam urusan perempuan dan hewan. Mereka sudah sangat terkenal sebagai _playboy_ dengan jam terbang tinggi.

"Iya, ikut saja ya, Sakura. Masa wanitanya cuma aku sama Tenten?" Temari turut angkat bicara, bola matanya melirik wanita di sebelahnya yang sedang bergelayut manja dengan sang kekasih—Neji yang juga ikut. Ia memang merasa kurang nyaman, dipastikan nanti ia sendiri yang akan kena rayuan dari pria-pria _single_ selain Neji.

Sakura menghela napas lemah, ia tahu pikiran Temari. Kasihan juga rasanya. Akhirnya Sakura bangkit berdiri.

"Ah~ iya, iya. Pada ribut sekali sih hari ini," gerutunya.

Rasanya tidak masalah jika sekali-sekali ia ikut, lagipula Kiba dan Shino termasuk orang terdekatnya. Mereka bersedia _standby_ jika wanita cantik itu membutuhkan bantuan mereka segera walau sedang bermesraan dengan wanita lain. Sungguh Sakura beruntung memiliki teman kerja seperti mereka.

"Yuhuuu...! Lengkap sudah wanita-wanita tercantik di kantor ini. Ha ha ha," seru Kiba tertawa senang.

"Ayo, cepat!"

"Hooo ... yang tadi malas ikut, sekarang malah memimpin di depan," goda Sasori yang langsung diikuti gelak tawa lainnya. Memang Sakura yang malas berlama-lama tanpa sadar malah meninggalkan semuanya di belakang.

Sakura hanya mendelik tajam ke arah teman-temannya. Temari berlari menyusulnya, menggenggam tangannya sambil terkekeh. "Jangan marah-marah, nanti perutmu semakin lapar loh."

Sakura berjalan berdampingan dengan Temari, diikuti Neji yang tak melepaskan rangkulannya dari pinggang tenten, sisanya Sasori, Kiba dan Shino berada di belakang. Ketika mereka mencapai pintu keluar gedung, Shino menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Hei, _stop_! _Stop_! Sebentar, kita ganti rencana."

"Ganti rencana bagaimana?" tanya Sasori heran.

"Ini barusan temanku mengirim pesan, waktunya tepat sekali dengan rencana _dinner_ kita. Jadi dia mau ikut bersama kita dan seluruh biaya ditanggung olehnya kalau kita bersedia."

"Dimana?" Kiba mewakili para manusia kelaparan lainnya bertanya dengan semangatnya.

"Restoran mewah yang tidak mungkin kalian tolak," ucap Shino, bibirnya menyeringai senang. Setelah semua saling berpandangan, akhirnya mereka semua setuju dengan tawaran dari entah siapa. Yang pasti mereka akan makan enak. Itu yang penting!

Dua mobil dan satu motor melaju menembus jalanan malam yang masih saja ramai. Kemudian mereka memasuki sebuah restoran terkenal. Di sana mereka langsung menuju ke sebuah _private room_ yang berada di lantai dua restoran tersebut.

.

.

.

 **Sakura's pov**

Aku memilih berjalan paling belakang, memandang ke sekitarku. Aku merasa terbiasa dengan suasana restoran khas Jepang ini yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang dulu. Masih terkesan elegan dan romantis. Memang sangat berbeda dengan restoran pada umumnya.

Ahh ... Aku jadi teringat dengan pria brengsek itu. Ia beberapa kali mengajakku ke sini untuk sekedar _dinner_ , salah satu usahanya untuk menyenangkan hatiku. Ya, hatiku untuk ia injak-injak kemudian. Aku mendesis kesal mengingatnya.

"Sakura? Kamu kenapa?" tanya Temari heran. Asistenku ini memang dekat denganku jadi aku tak heran ia lebih memilih berjalan bersamaku ketimbang dengan yang lainnya.

"Ehem, tidak apa-apa." Aku tersenyum tipis seraya mengutuk pikiranku agar tidak mengingat atau memikirkan kenangan buruk itu kembali.

 **DEG!**

Entah kenapa perasaanku tidak enak. Kami telah sampai di bilik berukuran sedang yang kutahu mampu menampung lima belas orang di dalamnya. Bilik seperti ini memang disediakan untuk acara keluarga atau pertemuan bisnis.

Perasaanku semakin tak karuan semenjak Shino menyapa temannya yang mentraktir kami malam ini.

"Sasuke!"

 **DEG!**

Nama itu?! Aku mematung di tempat. Jantungku berdegup kencang tak beraturan. Intensitas debarannya melebihi sebelumnya. Aku merutuk dalam hati menghadapi situasi seperti ini kembali. Rasanya terlalu takut untuk beranjak dari posisi berdiriku ini jika saja lenganku tidak ditarik masuk ke dalam oleh Temari atau lebih tepatnya aku terseret tanpa bisa menolak.

Lalu, aku merasakan sebuah tatapan intens yang berasal dari salah seorang yang telah duduk di salah satu bangku.

 _Oh, My God!_

Aku melihatnya!

Tiba-tiba aku merasa sulit bernapas, rasanya aku tak mampu menggapai oksigen yang bertebaran bebas di ruangan ini. Aku mencoba balik menatap matanya yang tidak ia alihkan dari netraku. Berusaha mencari tahu apa makna dari ekspresi wajah datarnya yang ia layangkan padaku, namun yang dapat aku tangkap hanyalah pancaran kilat bagai singa yang mendapatkan mangsanya.

"Saku. Haruno Sakura," ucapnya dengan suara bariton yang terdengar begitu berat namun terkesan _sexy_ dan menggoda. Hanya panggilan darinya yang mampu merangsang seluruh tubuhku selama ini.

Tch! Dia mau bermain-main denganku rupanya. Akan kulayani jika itu maunya.

Aku mengangguk kecil secara sopan. "Tuan Uchiha Sasuke. Senang bertemu Anda kembali." _Well_ , aku mengucapkan itu dengan cukup baik kurasa. Sopan dan formal.

"Sudah kubilang. Panggil Sasuke saja. Biasanya juga kau memanggilku seperti itu," ujarnya dengan seringaian kecil terpasang pada wajahnya yang kuakui semakin tampan saja dari terakhir kali yang kulihat. _Shit_! Apa-apaan pikiranku itu?!

Tampan tapi kalau hatinya busuk sama saja tak berguna.

"Wah, jadi kamu kenal sahabatku ini? Padahal yang ku tahu, Sasuke paling sudah didekati oleh wanita manapun." Shino memandangku dengan raut wajah antara penasaran dan lebih banyak terkejutnya. Itu semua dengan mudah terpancar dari bola matanya yang berkilat-kilat. "Bagaimana mungkin?"

Aku hanya dapat mengangkat bahuku sebagai respon sambil berusaha bersikap normal. Walaupun senyuman yang lebih terlihat sebagai ringisan masam. "Ya, bisa saja."

"Hn. Semuanya bisa terjadi di dunia ini, Shino."

Helaan napas lega tanpa sengaja kuhembaskan perlahan. Beruntung sekali si pria brengsek itu menyetujui ucapanku tanpa memperpanjang masalah.

Aku melirik ke arahnya dari sela-sela poni sampingku yang lumayan menutupi pemandangan. Dan, _voila_! Ia sedang memandangku terang-terangan dengan seringainya yang menurutku tidak kuasa menahan hasrat terpendam yang belum pernah dibangkitkan kembali oleh pria lain. Rambut halus di sekitar leherku langsung berdiri tanpa perlu kuperintahkan.

Sial! Sial! Siaaaaal—!

Aku merutuk dalam hati. Dewa sial rupanya sedang ingin bermain-main denganku sepanjang hari ini.

Aku menghela napas lelah. Berharap jika aku mampu menangkal segala bujuk pesona si brengsek itu.

 _Damn!_

Aku harus bertahan!

Akan kubuktikan kali ini tidak akan ada yang bisa menghancurkanku. Terutama kau!

Uchiha Sasuke!

.

.

.

 _ **To be continued**_

 **A/n**

 **Hai, ketemu lagi sama Cha. Mungkin banyak yang ga kenal sama nama author ini. Secara bikin fict aja jarang banget. Oke, kali ini bawa fict baru yang sebenarnya ini tuh novel yang aku bikin menggunakan bahasa indonesia dengan banyaknya campuran kata non baku. Dan cha juga bingung ngeditnya. Makanya mungkin kalau ada yang kenal tulisanku sebelumnya ini pasti berasa beda banget. Ya karena tata bahasa yang dipakai juga sebenernya ringan banget.** **Aku juga menaikkan rating karna di ffn lebih mudah membuat scene iya-iya.**

 **Awal mula novel ini akhirnya jadi fict karena ngerasa minder, sempet di publish di tempat lain tapi Cuma dalam waktu sehari langsung diapus lagi, wkwkwk. Nama karakter di sini juga ada yang diambil dari salah satu nama author ffn yang paling sering aku ributin soal cerita ini, gomen Cintya aka Karikazuka namamu berubah lagi jadi Sakura. Dan yang aku ambil ini merupakan salah satu pair dari 3 pair yang sudah kutulis dalam novel itu. Jadi mungkin fict ini ga bakal panjang.**

 **Yup paling gitu aja curcolnya, bagi yang uda BACA, tolong REVIEWnya ya.**

 **Arigatou.**

 **Cilacap, 06 September 2015**

 **-o0o-**

 **Cha KristaFer**


End file.
